Dark Badger
Hmmm what can I say about Badger,being originally a Honey Badger, He a fearless fellow, the type to do whatever he wants, when he wants. Even though he has human form Intelligence, he has none of the pride or ego of humans so it not beneath him to eat out of garbage cans, not to mention that 'honey badger musk' that seems to follow as no human or otherwise had made friends with him to teach him things like bathing and that clothing outfits consist more clothing than a pair of short fished out of a garbage can Appearance I think the most dominating features of Badger are the animal fight scares that cover his body and the Skunk Like Hair of his,The dominate white streak going down the middle with the shiny jet black on the sides is hard to miss. His facial hair grows out jet black though giving him an even more distinction He can pass himself off a European or American white man, though his dermal armored skin gives off a dustiness that he could pass as South American 'white' to. He could pass as a really handsome dude, if it wasn't for the fact he hasn't, bathed,shaved or cut his hair since becoming human and he likes to dumpster dive a lot. Personality * Free-spirit- Badger is a free spirit as most of his kind are, even being born in the animal fighting pit, with a small cage as home, he did what he wanted, when he wanted making it impossible to train him * Fearless- Like all Honey Badgers, Badger filled with over abundance of Courage and Fearlessness, especially when attacked or challenged. He's been known to make werewolves back off since he has become human, actually biting off fingers while fighting. But there's a drawback to this fearlessness even when mortally wounded, willing to fight even when he's in a pool off his own blood and to make things worse it takes him longer to learn from life or death instances, often doing the same thing over and over again till he finally learns. * Law of Nature- Even though Chaos has given Badger, human form, intelligence and Language, Badger is not ruled by human conscious, nature and ego, instead he (one could say with great stubbornness), he still follows the law of nature, his nature a honey badger, thus his two other personality quirks. Unfortunately, this makes him seem naive, stupid and all out anti-social to all sides and even to fellow New Mythological beasts. But it just his nature. History Most of the world is a bleak wasteland, polluted water and some areas where nature has gone wild, mutated because of rampant Angelic and Demonic energies. So it no surprise that the only place you can find normal animals is in Haven. Even less that the more dangerous would be breed for the gambling dens of the slums. That was Badger's lot in life, born in a cage, the moment his mother weened him the breeders took him away, sold off to the gambling hall at a cheap price. Prodded, whipped and utterly abused, he became more fierce then any of his kind could be, but he never lost his Honey Badge nature, not matter how hard they tried, the trainers could never train, tame and barely contain him as it a well known fact Honey Badgers could use tools, he was quite the crafty little escape artist, forcing the gambling hall to spend some money on a demonic forged cage and DNA lock from the Angelic side of the wall. Badger was a year and a half old when he was in his first fight, when he should of been still with his mother, he was fight an unusually large King Cobra in the pens, the snake had 123 victories, several of which were against demonic, mutated and normal mongooses, but true to his fearless nature and being three times,he cornered the snake and killed. Afterwards he was down for almost a week from the cobra venom, but he survived and seemed to come back stronger. This was his life the next ten years, with quite a few wins and ties,enough losses to keep the gamblers from losing interest, sharpening his feral mind, ferocity and intuition to the point some were thinking it was supernatural, thinking the gambling hall was lying about him being a normal animal, surviving life threatening wounds that should of had him on deaths door actually getting stronger. Normally these halls had a golden rule of not pitting normal animals against mutated/demonic beasts, they were to powerful, but they made an acceptation with Badger after he cornered a pride of man eating lions into a 'corner'. That started Badger's career as the first normal animal fighting beasts from the other side of the for the next two years. It was hard on Badger though, his fearlessness, instincts and intuition was pushed to their limits causing his corner/losses ratio to rise, but that didn't drop the people from gambling on him or their fandom for him. In fact his underdog status brought in more of them including demon and angel to watch. But a darkness was growing in Badger at this time, it wasn't an evil darkness that would of turned him demonic beast,but it was a darkness he sought out solitude in his pen and in the shadows when he fought. Badger fighting career and almost his life was ended one day by a Demon named Asmodai, the demon brought in what he said and classified as demonic cat, but in reality it was a very well glamored Hellcat from hell. The beast proven to be to much for the mundane Honey Badger. Badger ended up left for dead in the middle of the ring and Asmodia with a two-million credit payout. Then when everybody, except a gloating Asmodai in the VIP lounge, had left, Chaos showed up and unceremoniously turned Badger into the first of the New Mythological Beasts (which Asmodai witnessed). A year has passed since Badger gained Human form and Mythological Beast status, but he still hasn't been tamed yet but at the same time his nature made it impossible for anyone to get close to him or even try to. Making him probably the most 'feral' of his ilk. Powers and Abilities * Honey Badger Physiology (base animal) * Darkness manipulation (Theme)(Limit- light manipulation and light generation are effective against this power. Note though darkness can overcome light) * Power Negation (limit- can only negate as long as target stays within 15') * Regenerative Empowerment (limit- taking all three) * Intuitive Precognition (Limit- Users don't gain any information, only supernatural hunches.) * Shapeshifting (limit- only to human, hybrid and animal form) Trivia /*insert any random trivia here*/ Quotes /*insert any quote here*/ Relationships /*insert any relationship here*/